This invention relates to furniture and, more particularly, to a piece of so-called "combination furniture", and particularly to a couch which can be converted easily into a spacious double bed.
In small flats or single room apartments, need has been felt for an "extra bed" which might serve an occasional guest or even when the permanent occupier of a small apartment requires a double bed. The piece of furniture to be described fulfills the said desideratum, while when not in use as sleeping accommodation, it is used as part of the living room furniture. The conversion from one mode to the other is performed easily due to the unique construction.